


stop tasting through my mouth

by kuroyaki



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *OOC请多多包涵（？/斜线有意义，有详细描写*蜕皮，手动帮蛇蛇蜕皮是家养蛇正常行为，不是虐待2333*下半部分开车完结，小阁楼我乱掰的，祝食用愉快





	stop tasting through my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC请多多包涵（？/斜线有意义，有详细描写  
*蜕皮，手动帮蛇蛇蜕皮是家养蛇正常行为，不是虐待2333  
*下半部分开车完结，小阁楼我乱掰的，祝食用愉快

（上）.

Gabriel推开的门铃铃作响，不顾店里的其他人扯着一贯的假笑大声地说着我又来买色情书籍了。无论如何都不能习惯的Aziraphale一边打着眼色想让Gabriel赶紧进到小房间里，另一只手在背后摆了摆，一抹黑色不露声色地迅速将尾巴尖尖也收进书堆里。

末日之战失败之后天杀的Gabriel基本每周都会有两三次突击Aziraphale的书店，然后掐眉弄眼地说这里的空气充满了恶魔的味道。这么潮湿又有些冷的天气，他恶魔的味道哪能这么容易就散发出来？充满着明显意义的开场词令他在内心不悦地“嘶”了一下，以人类来说，大概就是——啧。

他恶魔并非是怕了这当初在天堂烧他的大天使，对Aziraphale来说能少一点麻烦就是一点麻烦，毕竟在（差点）大战之后，Aziraphale不停的零食攻击之下，他又到了即将蜕皮的日子，麻烦的日子。嗯？谁说一条活了6000年的蛇不能蜕皮的？蜕皮与否跟你有什么关系呢？

房间里不知道发生了什么传出乒铃乓啷的响声，随后是Gabriel挎着大步流星的步伐对着旁边的顾客说我买好了哦超级精彩的色情书籍呢然后气冲冲地关上大门。谁说天使教养好的，嘶～（啧）。

蠕动着自己向书店深处，身后传来一声尖叫将Aziraphale吓得跑了出来。

“有蛇！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

Crowley在内心再度嫌弃地啧了一声（嘶～），愚蠢的人类一天到晚就知道大呼小叫。

转头却看到Aziraphale瞬间演技爆表，瞳孔微微紧张放大地催促大家赶快离开！有蛇！oh我的上帝这不是毒蛇大家不要怕oh我的上帝大家不要吓到他了，天呐这……（他紧张的当然不是因为这里出现了蛇，而是Crowley被发现了）  
——然后看着一部分女士放下了正在挑选的书籍逃离了书店，男士们则准备帮这个看起来好脾气又有点笨手笨脚的老板将这条可恶的蛇抓起来。

好吧，这估计是Crowley第一次不爽得那么大声（嘶～）才被眼见敏锐的人类发现。Aziraphale脑门渗出了一些汗，拉开大门将热心男士们一起推出了门外将门关了起来，伸手抹了一把额前的细汗，扬起一贯温暖的笑容说没关系我会联系消防员的大家快走吧。不明真相的围观群众不出意料地只是瞟了几眼就继续路过，受到惊吓的人早已逃离现场，Aziraphale进门就反手将告示牌换成close，刷的一下拉上了窗帘，轻轻的喊了句Crowley。

没有得到回复。干脆端起一块芝士蛋糕以及一杯热可可回到房间，又慢悠悠走回冰箱拿出一小块提前切好的生牛排放在碟子正中，又喊了一声Crowley的名字。在书堆里翻了几个白眼（蛇会翻白眼吗？）的Crowley跟着Aziraphale爬进房间，并用尾巴恶狠狠地摔上了门，天使仿佛能看到恶魔将眉毛挑得老高准备发火的样子。

“嘶～”  
“嗯？”  
“嘶嘶！嘶！”  
“Crowley，说人话。”  
“……”

看着眼前不慌不忙的天使，恶魔有些泄气地乖巧地顺着小腿爬上了手臂，小小的脑袋停在拿着叉子的手腕上。

“那个混蛋又说这里充满了恶魔的味道。”  
“oh他说得的确没有错。”

用叉子将蛋糕的一角划进嘴里。

Crowley又来火又想大笑，对的他生气的时候总想大笑，然后伸出舌头卷走了嘴角一点小小的奶油。

“是动物奶油，而且很甜。我喜欢甜的。”  
“嘿！我说了不要在我嘴边吃东西！你的下午茶在这里。”  
“这有什么关系不过是一点小小的奶油。”

偷到一点奶油的恶魔仿佛怒火被安抚了一半，毫不在意的语调带着些风声（蛇的小嘴有个小孔），天使脸红红又划了一块蛋糕送进嘴里，被舔走一点的奶油场景再次出现。蛇信子湿漉漉的，又十分柔软，带着一丝冰凉。

Crowley想嘈天使很久，吃那么多甜食是会变胖的，尽管这么多年来天使的身形并没有怎么改变过，只是身体跟衣服发出的味道仿佛在烘培店被熏陶了6000年而已，常年白色的搭配像行走的棉花糖。当然，这比那呛人的芥末味要好些，对吧，的确是好很多。

缓缓的爬到自己碟子前，张口咬住那小块肉仰起头吞进肚子里。今天比昨天又冷了一些，他甚至在进食过后有点想冬眠。感受到恶魔意外的低迷，天使放下叉子，将许久不用的壁炉点燃起一点小火花，再渐渐加入先前剩下的一些木料，让室内气温稍微上升一些。明明只需要一些小小的奇迹就能让室内气温变高，但是他享受着人类的行为，点燃，看着火光散发出暖意，十分克制地给恶魔一丝温度。

自从点燃了壁炉后恶魔就很少踏（爬）出房间，每天都是昏昏欲睡地将自己瘦长的身体盘在离火炉远远的地方，按照他自己的说法，他怕靠太近把自己给烤了，这可一点都不有趣。听到开门的声音，半梦半醒的恶魔抬起头看着天使将怀里一堆劈好的木头放在壁炉旁边，又往里面添了两块。盘得远远的恶魔再次合上眼，直到在他鼻前飘过一丝酒香。

那该死苏格兰威士忌，他爱苏格兰的威士忌。

被金色液体覆盖了一半的冰球透明无暇，怎么看都不像是外面挖进来掺了杂质的冰。——会在意外的地方使用奇迹的天使。抿了一口酒的天使嘴唇亮晶晶的，被体温加热散发出的小麦香气变得更加浓郁，张开眼睛的恶魔不知不觉已经爬到了膝盖，顺着手臂向上，金色的瞳孔看着天使。

“我以为你睡了。”  
“我以为你这辈子只会喝可可。”

红艳的信子舔过湿润的唇。

“我爱死这个味道了。”  
“嘿！我说了不要在我嘴边吃东西！”  
“那么你要给蛇一只小小的杯子吗。”  
“不如你变回人形？”  
“你是想要看裸体的我吗。”  
“其实你完全可以喝大杯子的。”

金色的瞳孔再次注视着天使不知所措的看向别处，裸体这个词明明不应该让天使害羞，他们种族里可多不穿衣服的了。带着不容拒绝的气势再次舔了舔天使的嘴唇，然后一头扎进了杯子里。

Aziraphale看着舌头不断舔着酒面将液体带进嘴中的Crowley，内心突然咯噔了一下，他好像被恶魔引诱了，脑子里甚至出现了恶魔变回人形却依旧像动物一般匍在地面低头舔着辛辣的酒液的画面，那双眼睛警惕地注视着周围一切没有改变。

画面更胜加百列每次都会带走的书籍内页。

醒醒Aziraphale，他一定是被恶魔下套了，你是天使，你不应该有这种异样的联想。却忘了自己用恶魔的身体在地狱大演了一番性感入浴。这位反射弧超长的天使，至今依旧好好的活在人间。

从人类身体变成蛇类身体的恶魔不及原来万分之一能喝，少量的酒精就能轻易燃起他的血液，加速着心跳。Aziraphale还在内心疯狂拍打自己脸颊让自己清醒一些的时候，恶魔已经挪到了桌子上，并打了一个小小的酒嗝。紧接着下嘴唇的皮肤开始松开，恶魔的脑袋在桌上顶着那厚实的桌面想将那层有些暗淡还带着受伤后重叠长出的鳞片蹭下来，来回那么几次只蜕下了一点的皮刚好堆在了小小的头上，滑稽地蒙住了那双好看的眼睛。

恶魔开始在桌子边缘更加用力地摩擦自己发出了更大的动静，从桌面到地面，光滑的木料并没有带下几寸肌肤，Crowley开始实打实地表现出不耐烦，差一些就想用尾巴拍打桌面发泄那股无处可去的闷火。从来没见过Crowley蜕皮的Aziraphale感到一丝慌张，放下了手中的杯子围着恶魔团团转，嘴里一直在念着“你蜕皮了你蜕皮了，我是不是应该帮你扯一把？”

恶魔嘶嘶地恐吓了一下天使让他闭嘴。

新旧鳞片之间松开的声音沙沙响，像极了树叶与树叶之间摩擦的白噪音，天使在旁边突然安静下来，看着恶魔在粗糙的地面上借着醉意满屋子一边爬一边想蹭下那层皮，想起平时懒得伸手就在沙发上用脚踝磨蹭着另一只脚将长筒袜脱下的恶魔，但是他现在没法用脚，只有一条无处安放的尾巴。

在Crowley爬行速度明显变慢的时候Aziraphale决定要去帮他的老朋友一把。第一次伸手差点就被咬了一口，所幸他的老朋友酒醒的差不多了，思考了一下还拖着半身皮必须要蜕掉的自己，默许了天使温热的手掌虚握着他下半截身体的行为。

掌心里的身体粗细均匀，粗糙外翻的皮肤下是全新的鳞片，冰凉光滑的触感又带着一丝柔软。一点一点推掉无用的皮肤后骨节带着漆黑的身体散发着令人移不开眼的光泽。不知道蜕皮痛不痛。Aziraphale紧紧地握着已经脱下外翻的蛇皮，感受着手里一直用尽全力挣扎爬走的恶魔直至手中只剩下尾巴尖尖，最后“啵”的一下将这层带着老旧疤痕的皮肤蜕却。

恶魔用尾巴将蜕下的皮团在了一起，一尾扫进了壁炉烧得噼啪作响。天使在旁边一脸可惜的看着被烧掉的蛇皮小声嘟囔着原来那就是蜕下来的………然后又被嘶嘶警告了一番。

并没有作出什么实际性的闹腾行为。全力挣扎着蜕皮几小时，他现在只想变成人的样子狠狠的大吃一顿，但这虽然不算很冷也不算暖和的室温加上早已耗费了大部分体力让他实在是提不起精神。恶魔在有需要的时候也会低眉顺眼，45度抬头的角度显得十分乖巧，舔了一下没被喝光的威士忌，对天使发出了需要123456789块牛排的请求。

tbc.

（下）.

窝在柔软靠垫上的Crowley缓缓醒来，小巧的脑袋从米白色的手帕中钻了出来，毫不留恋上面的金色花边抖落到一旁，细腻的信子甩着愉悦的节奏伸了出来，连这空气都被这手帕沾满了香甜的奶油味，金色的眼睛瞄了一眼落在一边的手帕又用尾巴压过之后拨到靠垫正中，触感的确还不错。

他很满意平时笨手笨脚的天使十分麻利的就给他准备好了牛排，肉块进入了他的食道，比平时稍大一些的尺寸令他的身体微微有些撑开，开始大量分泌的消化液开始不留余力地工作，将他肚子里的生肉分解成他所需的能量，他开始发困了。他没有必要去对抗困意，更何况他还占着Aziraphale最喜欢的那个靠垫，果断把自己身子一蜷尾巴一收美美地昏睡了过去。

墙上的老古董挂钟规律地摇着钟摆滴答滴答数着一秒一分，距离他上次开眼已经过了13个小时。13是个好数字，大家都讨厌13，令人忌讳。那当然，人类有多讨厌，他就有多喜欢。但是这不巧又是一个黄昏——柔和的光线违背常理地刺眼，颜色像极了那天燃烧的爱车，狼狈拉开了车门转眼就炸了的那架。让人不甘又无法再次靠近，只能亲吻着弹落在地的遗物。

他开始考虑不再喜欢13这个数字，尽管他的爱车回来了，却不能当作她没有经历过化灰的痛楚。

早10晚5，他刚享用完下午茶没多久的天使挂上了「close」的告示牌之后揣着另一些柴木回到了房间，开门的瞬间差点将变回人型的Crowley鼻子撞塌，慌张的说出sorry之后又胀红了脸，他也许跟Crowley昨晚说的一样，他其实（不！）想看到Crowley的裸体，身为一个天使到底为什么会对裸体这个词产生一些带有颜色的偏见？

“我的天你不冷吗快穿上衣服！”  
“挺冷的，但是我没法出这个屋子拿衣服。”  
“所以你就在房间里一直无声无息的遛圈？”  
“对，还顺便烧光了你昨晚抱回来的柴火，噢感谢撒旦你带了新的柴来。”  
“说实话你应该感谢天使。”

“或许这样就不会太冷。”一直不断用骨节分明的手搓着皮肤想要搓掉鸡皮疙瘩，老实说恶魔现在立马就想钻进天使衣服里——他忘了自己现在不是小蛇的身形。细腿细腰的男人企图钻进书店老板的衣服里看上去有种莫名的可笑，但路过的人看到的肯定是浮想联翩的不可描述画面：书店老板被一个好看的红发男人扯着衣服似乎即将要进行些什么，无法反抗的那种。

天使的脸更红了一些，他解开了外套就立马披在恶魔的肩上，用了他这辈子最快的速度一溜烟地小跑去到另一个房间给恶魔取衣服，在门口又吸了一口气。回到房间发现恶魔将他刚才取回来的柴全部丢进了壁炉中，双腿并在了一齐乖巧地屈膝坐在壁炉前的红色毛毯上。

左手穿过大腿下方将自己抱得紧紧的，突出的膝盖骨顶着没有多少肉的下巴，鼻子尖尖带了些红，不知是烤的还是冷的，右手握着一枝并不太粗的木棍在撩火中的燃料——混进去更多的氧气可以让燃烧更加充分些。听到动静之后金色眼眸转过来看着天使，红色的短发有些乱糟糟，翘起的几根看起来很呆，又有种慵懒（邋遢）的错觉，看得天使的臀部感觉也与毛毯蹭在了一起似的，也许真的就是有些痒呢？

“不是很冷了，跟之前差不多，你昨晚的威士忌呢？”  
恶魔试图站起来，带着些灰的脚底对脚底搓了一下，又跺了下地面，跟着主人抖动的还有第三条腿，可能还有第四条……Aziraphale脑子里翻开了蛇百科图鉴，是不是少了点什么？Crowley心心念念着那瓶威士忌，直到他挂着那件白色的外套完全站起身来看到满脸不自在的天使，让他有了种如果不立马作恶就会错失了什么良机的错觉。

他才刚刚变回人形怎么就立马想着工作了？这可不是恶魔的行为。舌尖顶着上颚一脸戏虐的将天使圈在墙角无法动弹，灵活的舌头蓄势待发要用语言勾引他眼前的奶油蛋糕，标准的恶魔行为，他很满意自己。

“你在害羞，朋友。”  
“看来你真的不太喜欢看到我的裸体。”  
“你爱死我的裸体了。”  
“你们天使是无性（思想上）的我现在这样诱惑你似乎也没法让你们更加堕落。”  
“似乎诱惑朋友罪恶会更深重一些对吗？”  
“好吧，没关系。”  
“我才刚变回人形，应该继续休假一段时间。”  
“最近你的衣服好像又紧了一些。”

十分快速给自己穿上衣服的恶魔又在火前烤了一会——现在他是人形他可不会烤焦的，转过头来一扫乖巧，单手握着威士忌的瓶子，拇指按着盖子侧面用力一旋就开始往嘴里灌。

没关系已经过了一分钟了。“刚才”已经完全过去了。

他当然知道，他的天使有多禁欲。他就是喜欢看到天使总是用那套说辞压抑自己又不自知地散发着“想”的样子，再从甜食身上找回来，填补压制的欲望。6000年来他俩在上司眼皮底下，对方身边有些什么人他恶魔可是知道的一清二楚，女人的确没有，但是别傻，他跳过多少次舞他可一清二楚，大天使忽悠其他天使那一套他可不吃，确认过，是男的。

过急过快的半瓶液体从瓶底一下颠倒着想要快速逃离这个透明的容器，那平时看似刻薄的嘴唇吸着窄小的瓶口，冲进口腔来不及咽下的液体从下唇、嘴角蔓延着爬过下巴，流过喉结滑过锁骨探进了上衣里，像天使平时在特别开心的时候才会奢侈一把往奶茶中加上两勺的桂花蜂蜜。

“晚餐？”  
“我刚刚吃过下午茶……没多久。”  
“我没吃啊，牛排？”  
“又是牛排吗……”  
“那家舒芙蕾跟奶油浓汤都做的很好的餐厅，快走啦，我的墨镜呢？”

墨色的镜片将那橙红色的光挡在了世界外，恶魔开心的弹了一下镜腿做了个他自己都不知道的奇妙表情，抓了一下头发高抬的眉毛像活了过来一样，一口小牙龇在了一起，愉快。

“Oh hello!”

会跟自己墨镜打招呼的估计世界上只有一个（条）人（蛇）了。

_______________________________________

恶魔站在了餐厅面前，摇滚的造型惨遭侍应劝退，旁边站着穿得规规矩矩已经在看甜品的天使。该死，一定是因为这是周日才会那么麻烦！无聊的周日！稍稍拉低的墨镜，金色的瞳孔嫌弃地缩成一条线，然后扭着胯迈着长腿三步并作两步极其风骚的走到最正中的桌子，拉开。

恶魔将自己摔进了那张不大不小的椅子，极其没有坐相地点了最大分量的肉排，三分熟，多放点胡椒，少盐，还要求配德国小香肠！心心念念着舒芙蕾的天使假装没有注意到恶魔再一次迷惑了门口的可怜人。直到端上盘子才发现恶魔没有给他点下那一份甜品，而是换了另一款听说是新出的藏红花糖浆小蛋糕。他突然觉得有点生气，虽然小蛋糕也很好吃，他还是决定以后去雪糕车的时候不要给恶魔喊他最喜欢的朗姆味提子干雪糕了！！！

生着闷气只管自己快步走的天使跟摸着肚皮依旧将步伐踩得过份风骚的恶魔在路上形成鲜明对比，恶魔途中还对一个被欺负的小朋友说如果有抢了你玩具的小鬼，只要用拳头大力问候他的下巴、牙齿或者鼻梁骨，他就不敢有下一次了。稍微走得快一些的天使陷入了要不要折回制止恶魔的恶魔行为以及怎么正确引导小朋友处理人际关系的困扰之时，有小孩的鼻梁骨已经挨上了一拳。

他没有必要使用奇迹去治疗人类，假装自己不在现场的天使只能加快脚步回到书店里，在空气里留下只有恶魔能听到“你今晚不要回来了！！！！！！！！！”

时间是夜晚9：37，没有吃到舒芙蕾的天使没有去想为什么这个点会有小孩在路边吵架。

_______________________________________

回到书店近乎是将门摔上，在最后又刹了车只是轻轻关上的天使决定梳洗。相处那么长时间的天使知道恶魔就算被他说要绝交，抑或是再也不说话之类的各种气话招呼过后，恶魔总是先给他台阶下的那一个，他当然会走下来，毕竟只是气话不是吗？梳洗完之后他还可以将恶魔喜欢的威士忌倒出来自己喝半杯，再将剩下的给恶魔，表达对没有控制好自己情绪的一点歉意，恶魔也差不多可以不以为意地认为自己只是尽到了恶魔的职责，回到住处。

穿着睡衣的天使已经在椅子扶手上打了几个盹，老古董挂钟仍然在滴答滴答地走着。他错误评估了今晚的状况。他居然就真的不回来了。小气鬼恶魔，你是三岁小孩吗？

又生上了闷气的天使终于听到楼上传来了玻璃瓶的声音。尽力放轻脚步小心翼翼端着酒杯走上了小阁楼，本应关上的窗户时不时吹进来一股清冽的寒风，他以为在外面游荡的恶魔在他眼前挂着长腿在窗外有一下没一下的晃着，旁边堆了十几个空瓶子。啤酒瓶。不知道哪里弄回来的啤酒的空瓶。

听到木板上的脚步声，已经把自己外套扯掉了一半、满脸通红的恶魔转过头去。

“现在是凌晨了，不是昨天 的‘今晚’了。”

醉言醉语。仰起脖子将最后一口啤酒全部灌进胃里，看着天使手里的酒杯，朝他招了招手。

“不喝给我。”

愣了一下的天使小声嘀咕着谁说我不喝呢，怕是被恶魔抢去一样双手捧着杯子就开始往嘴里倒。鲜少看到这样情景的恶魔将腿收了回来，变成去天使嘴里抢酒，然后他们像打架一般吻在了一块。啤酒花的苦味透过舌尖跟天使嘴里雪莉木香混在一起，辛辣的味道蔓延到舌根。太急太快的天使脸色同样被染得满脸通红，天知道是酒精还是因为恶魔的抢食。 

他们在地上扭打着争夺着，天使以体重优势压着恶魔停止了这个漫长的口舌之争，老实说更像是打嘴炮。撑着恶魔的肩拉开了一些距离大口大口地呼吸起来，将灵活得像条蛇（他本来就是）的男人压在地上，被压得肩骨发疼的恶魔半眯着眼睛低低的笑了起来。

“你硬了。”

天使是去过gaybar的人，不同年代的他都去过，他清楚很多事情，只是有时候他压抑自己不去越过这条线，偏偏有人（恶魔）在不断的撩拨他，试探着他什么时候会忍不住跨国这条界限，这是圈套。

回过神来的天使放开了恶魔的双肩改成撑着木质的地板，他其实是想起来的，他的睡衣前襟被恶魔扯着，下身被屈起的膝盖不轻不重地顶弄着。天使有些不自在地开始想要更多，他很久没有过“跳舞的行为”了。但是他又不想失去这个朋友，日常只是当这些若有似无的撩拨是恶魔不自觉的使坏而已。直到恶魔再次用低低的声音吐出那句话的时候，天使觉得，下地狱就下地狱吧，见鬼的天堂也没那么好，只顾着天天买黄色书籍跟开战罢了。

本来自己脱了一半的外套在扭打了一阵后又好好地穿回到恶魔身上，天使再次压着恶魔的肩骨在他吃痛的声音里吻上那双无恶不作的唇，舔咬着看着他变得更加血红发肿，再将舌头长驱直入骚刮着每一寸口腔嫩膜。另一只手探入那件薄薄的棉质衣服，隔着那件黑色背心隔靴搔痒逗弄着胸前的小点。

蛇可没有乳头，但是人类有。人形之后多出来的两颗小肉粒每天都在薄薄的棉布下彰显着存在感，这刚刚新长出的皮肤（刚蜕完皮）神经敏感度跟新生婴儿更是没有区别。Crowley开始难耐地加重了呼吸，并且忍住了一些声音，不服输的继续吻着，他有点后悔为什么要人形得那么彻底。

对于恶魔跟天使来说一吻也许可以长达一个世纪，只要他们愿意。较量般的吻从来没有停过，天使的手也从隔靴搔痒变成一路向下，隔着那件背心拂过肚脐眼，再向下摸到那一包鼓鼓的小帐篷。

天使有点使坏的时轻时重地揉搓那个地方，同时收回在恶魔嘴里搅动的舌头，开始用那牙齿轻轻的啃咬恶魔的下巴，到喉咙，在凸起的喉结留下水渍再一路吻到锁骨，盯着鬓角的一小串花纹，灵活的舌头舔向耳垂。

天使开始觉得这身衣服挺麻烦的，因为他是套头的。在思考是先脱上衣还是先脱裤子的时候恶魔将他的睡衣用力一扯，七八颗扣子散落四周甚至有一两颗还弹中了空玻璃瓶发出清脆的声音。

好吧。

如法炮制，天使打了个响指，窗户吱的一声被关上，恶魔的衣服从中间破开，整齐得如同是被剪刀剪开的一样。

“Fuck.”

再次将作恶多端的嘴唇封住，拉下了恶魔的裤子的同时自己也被拉下了裤子，前端已经湿透滴着透明的液体，粉嫩的颜色跟饱满的形状说奇怪也并不奇怪，又窄又小的长裤卡在了膝盖迫使恶魔夹紧了双腿，他现在像一条被剪开胸罩的美人鱼。他一定是故意的，他嫉妒自己可以穿最小号的裤子。

天使伸手将恶魔的鞋子丢到一边，将并在一起的脚踝握在手里，再将他们抬了起来放到自己肩上。略有点粗的性器插进了双腿之间跟恶魔的勃起贴在一起，他的前液混着恶魔的前液顺着有规律的摩擦滴在恶魔的小腹上打湿了红色的毛发。

恶魔有点懵的想：不是吧，为什么我是下面那个。腿却不自觉地夹得更紧，四舍五入相当于被裤子绑住双腿，失去了一大部分发力点，天使的腿还一下一下地撞在他屁股上，明明没有进入他的体内但是他有种被操的错觉（并不是幻觉好吗Crowley），身体发软还失去主动权的感觉十分糟糕，他现在像个等着挨操的男妓。

“停停停停停，等一下，等一下，为什么是我在下面。”  
“你自己点的火啊。”

恶魔觉得有点不认识眼前相处了6000多年的人。天使当然不会停下来，在恶魔走神的时候掐了一下他敏感的乳头，Crowley低声喊了一下回过神来，疼痛从胸前爬进了他大脑，以及天使的手指伸进他身后的感觉也爬进了他大脑。他的手指神经反射一般地在地板上试图抓到一些什么，随后小木刺划开他指甲缝或是手指的痛觉再次爬进了他的大脑。谢天谢地，他屁股那一块没有小木刺。

修剪圆润的指甲在抠挖他的肠壁，一股陌生的快感窜上他的腰肢，身为冷血动物的他似乎要熟了。身上的人并不打算放过他，加入战场的第二根手指，在肠液的帮助下略过了前列腺进入到更深的地方，又抽出一些来，再开拓得更深，又抽出一些来继续挑逗他的前列腺，深处开始有些空虚得发痒。

天使有足够的耐心让恶魔溃不成军。在恶魔无法控制地高潮几次后却没有射精难耐地开始扭动自己时，天使伸手摸了一下那根拥有了新皮肤的阴茎，小恶魔颤抖了一下，又吐出了一小股前液。恶魔从来没有开发过后面，他有两根阴茎，他凭什么当下面那个（当然是蛇的状态），他眼睛有些水气，他开始有些委屈的不想看眼前的天使，他不认识这个人。

看着咬着牙有些生气的恶魔，天使决定不欺负恶魔了，他不能当恶魔，他是天使。抽出手指抚着恶魔的脸留下痕迹，温柔的吻落在大腿上安抚着恶魔希望他好一些，下身开始试探性地戳进恶魔后穴，慢慢的，温柔的，让他的肉壁适应变成自己的形状，也不折磨他，龟头碾着恶魔的前列腺，来来回回的让肠道变得松软起来再进到深处，磨得恶魔说你快一点，你就像个老奶奶，天使才开始用正常的速度继续进行这场性交。

恶魔依旧想不通为什么自己得在下面，但是被碾到一个地方的确很舒服（蛇不知道前列腺很奇怪吗？），他全身热得想要融化在地狱火焰之中，但是一直卡在舒服跟无法射精这种状态下也许是被泡进了半稀不浓的圣水里，他是现在疯还是走流程疯。他都在下面了，他不要委屈自己。

“把我裤子脱了，夹得难受。”

沙哑的声音哼哼着发出要求，金色的瞳孔早已染上失控。天使露出一个有点想笑的表情，伸手帮恶魔将裤子脱掉，一只袜子跟那窄小的裤脚一起落在了地板上，另一只袜子堆在了脚踝。天使分开恶魔的双腿调整好角度，吻上那只没有袜子的脚踝，开始啃咬上面的骨头跟青筋，下半身的进攻逐渐猛烈起来。

变得粘乎乎的恶魔又在感谢垫在身下的衣服，不然他可能不用等下一次蜕皮就能直接脱掉一层皮了。

天使放开脚踝将他双脚围在自己腰上，双手握着恶魔的髋骨拖得离自己更近一些，在恶魔耳边说了句你要不要抓着我的背。没有等到恶魔反应过来，已经被整个人抱起来坐在了天使腿上，恶魔想凭什么天使坐的那块地方没有小木刺，然后伸手握住了自己的阴茎开始随着天使撞进来的节奏撸动起来。

天使的手抚着恶魔的后颈，将他的头按在自己肩上，另一只手环着他的细腰，身躯与身躯的无缝贴合让两颗乳头压着他的棉睡衣。成年男子的体重让恶魔将天使完全吃透，吃到最深，天使开始顶着恶魔全力进攻，似乎连囊袋都要挤进后穴一般，顶得恶魔的声音从沙哑的底喘变得断断续续，直到张着嘴无法发出声音。

恶魔还穿着那件外套，汗湿的背，发凉的腿，肿胀的后穴，被刺出血的手指在天使睡衣上留下了一丝溶出来的血痕，天使将那断断续续的声音吞到自己肚子里，他们又开始进入长达一个世纪湿哒哒的接吻以及湿哒哒的摩擦，直到恶魔快速侧过头打了一个响亮的喷嚏，找回了声音。

“阿嚏——”

被后穴紧紧夹死的天使惊呼了一声再次加快了抽插并口吐了一句对于天使来说十分芬芳的话语，然后射在了恶魔的体内。

瘫倒在地的天使身上趴着毫无力气的恶魔，天使还埋在他体内。楼下传来古董挂钟敲击5下的报时，Crowley缓缓开口。

“Aziraphale，去你妈的老子凭什么在下面……”

一口咬在天上肩上像泄愤般的举动又被天使就着同样的姿势掐住脖子、按头，开始了第二轮世纪活动。

end

*感谢看到这里orz毕竟（上）已经是7月的事情了orz码完了真好（嗯是烂尾了（等突然什么时候有了更好的结尾方式再拎上来吧（无责任逃跑）


End file.
